Princesa
by Takari95
Summary: Tener un hijo es lo más bonito que te puede pasar en la vida. Ha llegado el momento de Tai y Sora de probar ese dulce momento. Leed y dejad reviews! :)


**-Princesa-**

**Este fic, es un fic muy especial escrito para uno de mis mejores amigos que ha sido padre hoy mismo de una niña preciosa. Por supuesto, ni los personajes ni la canción que utilizo al final son míos, escribo sin ánimo de lucro.**

Sora se removió inquieta en la cama una vez más y tocó suavemente el brazo de tai el cual dormía profundamente a su lado. El moreno tardó un poco en despertar y se volvió hacia ella todavía entre el sueño y la vigilia.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? - preguntó acariciando con mimo el abultado vientre de su esposa.

-Tai, no te asustes.

El joven se levantó de un salto de la cama y empezó a vestirse ya que con la mirada Sora se lo había dicho todo: la niña ya estaba en camino. Ya había llegado su hora tras nueve largos meses de ardua espera. Nueve meses en los que Sora y Mimi habían comprado la ropa, el carrito, la cuna mientras Tai las seguía de tienda en tienda cargado con las bolsas de lo que iban comprando. Para Tai habían sido nueve meses de viajes a las tantas de madrugada para satisfacer los extraños antojos de Sora ya fuera comida china, tailandesa o paella valenciana o incluso un helado de chocolate muy exclusiva que solo vendían en una única ciudad. Pero, sobretodo había sido un periodo de tiempo para ir concienciándose del trabajo que se les venía encima con un bebé a su cargo.

Ayudó a Sora a levantarse, le puso un abrigo sobre los hombros, cogió su bolso y ambos salieron por la puerta hacia el garae para coger el coche que los llevaría al hospital. El trayecto se le hizo casi más largo a Tai que a la pobre Sora que sufría las contracciones propias del parto. El moreno no paraba de sudar y mirarla de reojo, Sora no podía evitar sonreír al verlo tan nervioso y preocupado como si fuese él el que tuviese que dar a luz. En un semáforo, Tai miró a Sora y le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

-Todo va a salir bien, Tai. Siempre nos saldrá todo bien... - dijo ella con ternura para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Tai aparcó brucamente delante del hospital, prácticamente encima de la acera y bajó para dar la vuelta al coche, abrirle a puerta a Sora y ayudarla a bajar con cuidado. Entraron juntos al hospital y dos enfermera hicieron que Sora se sentase en una silla de ruedas para llevarla a una habitación hasta que llegase el momento del parto. Tai siguió a las mujeres que empujaban la silla de Sora. En cuanto entró en la blanca habitación dejó la bolsa de Sora en una de las sillas y ayudó a las enfermeras a cambiar y acostar a su esposa. Poco después, entró el médico para controlar el estado de Sora y el bebé.

Kari entró en la habitación y ante una mirada que le dirigió Sora se acercó a su hermano que se había quedado blanco como el papel sentado en la silla de al lado de la cama.

-Hermano, vamos que la que está teniendo el niño es Sora, no tú. - dijo mientras le masajeaba los hombros para que reaccionara.

-Pero estoy nervioso.- se quejó mientras le cogía la mano a Sora, la chica se la estruó con fuerza ahogando un gemido. - No sé si voy a ser un buen padre. - susurró preocupado.

-Vas a ser el mejor padre de todos, Tai. - respondió Sora con ternura. - Pero ahora ella y yo te necesitamos así que ¡despierta! - Tai se incorporó y le acarició a la pelirroja el cabello empapado de sudor.

-Kari, llama al médico... - susurró Tai cuando vio que Sora empezaba a gritar cada vez más. La pequeña Yagami salió corriendo y volvió con el doctor que ordenó que trasladaran a Sora al paritorio de inmediato. Tai siguió al médico y a las enfermeras que trasladaban a su esposa en camilla hasta otra habitación más grande aunque antes de entrar allí le hieron ponerse ropa esterilizada para evitar cualquier posible infección. Se situó al lado de Sora mientras el médico y las enfermeras estaban a tentos a la cabecita del bebé que ya amenzaba con salir.

-¡Vamos, Sora! - susurró Tai intentando infundirle ánimos a su mujer que resoplaba con fuerza, empujando con fuerza. La mano del moreno empezaba a ponerse morada cuando Sora lanzó un último grito que se cruzó con el llanto del bebé que el médico sostenía en sus brazos.

La pelirroja miró a la niña que lloraba en brazos del doctor con una fuerza inusitada. Al ver aquello, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Tai y se dio cuenta de que él tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y unas pocas lágrimas parecían querer desbordarlos.

El doctor les dio al bebé y Sora la abrazó con ternura cubriendo la pequeña carita de la niña con suaves besos. Tai miró a su mujer a su hija y no pudo evitar abrazarlas a ambas dejando escapar las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado en los ojos. Acarició la cabeza de Sora y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Se parece a ti... - comentó la chica al ver que su hija tenía un mechón de pelo marrón chocolate como el de su padre. Sin embargo, la niña abrió un segundo los ojos y Tai pudo ver que eran roizos como los de su madre.

-Pero tiene tus ojos, Sora. Amor, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida después de conocerte a ti.

-Es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida, Tai. Es nuestra niña, nuestra Ai.

-Es nuestra princesa... - terminó susurrando Tai con ternura mirando con ternura a las dos mujeres que más iba a amar en toda su vida. - Que bonita es la vida ahora que ambas estáis en ella.

"**How wonderful life is now you're in the world"**


End file.
